Deep Space 9 (Vanguard)
Deep Space 9, or more fondly called DS9, is a Federation space station that became one of the single most strategically, historically, and socially important outposts in the entire Milky Way Galaxy. The station is of Cardassian design, being of the Nor class of Cardassian space stations, built by Bajoran slave labor between 2351 and 2356. Called Terok Nor by the Cardassians, the station was used for the processing of Uridium ore by Bajoran laborers. After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the provisional government of the newly-established Republic of Bajor petitioned the United Federation of Planets for relief efforts and Federation Member status, and offered to allow Starfleet to administer the station as a starbase, prompting its new designation.Due to the actions of Nero in the 23rd century,the future spun into an alternate timeline where events happened differently.In this timeline Typhuss James Halliwell was in command of Deep Space 9 and the USS Defiant in 2371. In an alternate timeline the station was heavily damaged during the Second Battle of Bajor during the war with the Klingon Empire and was later scrapped for parts to assist in defence of Bajor. Station Layout Being a Nor class space station, DS9 is marked by a central core surrounded by two rings, the outermost of which served as the base for six arching docking pylons. The majority of Nor class stations were designed to support mining and refining operations, though they could be adapted to other purposes. Deep Space Nine consists of three main areas: * The Central Core which contains the power core, the Promenade and Ops. * The inner Habitat Ring which provides quarters for crew and visitors and is connected to the rest of the station by large connecting bridges. * The outer Docking Ring which can accommodate numerous small ships and which serves as the base for six arching docking pylons that permit larger vessels to dock. The Habitat Ring is also fitted with six launch and maintenance bays for runabouts and shuttlecraft. The bays are positioned at sixty degree intervals and features a retractable launch pad which raises up to allow easy launch of small crafts. The pad retracts into a bay capable of supporting two runabout-sized crafts or four shuttlecrafts and provides an area for maintenance and loading of different runabout modules. Ship and Auxiliary Craft Complement The Defiant class prototype, the USS Defiant, became the first starship complement of Deep Space Nine in 2370. Upon her destruction at the Second Battle of Chin'toka, she was replaced by the USS São Paulo in 2375. But Captain Benjamin Sisko, the Station Commander of DS9, received special dispensation from Starfleet Operations to rename the São Paulo to USS Defiant in honor of the fallen USS Defiant. Aside from the Defiant, DS9 has an auxiliary craft complement of three (3) Danube class runabouts. Improvements and Upgrades Upgrades began on the infrastructure of DS9 as well as the USS Defiant to completely replace the station's ever uncooperative Cardassian computer system with a Federation ODN network that would no longer require makeshift patches between the two systems. The upgrades also saw additions to DS9's defences, including Quantum Torpedoes. Personnel were stretched throughout the upgrades, as only half of the station's usual thirty-five man contingent of Starfleet Corps of Engineers personnel remained on the station following the war. Vanguard Command By 2385, DS9 had received considerable improvements on its structure under the supervision of Captain Kira Nerys. More Federation technology was incorporated into her systems, two more Defiant class starships were added to her ship complement, three (3) Delta Flyer class shuttlecrafts and three (3) more Danube class runabouts (for a total of 6 runabouts) were added to her auxiliary craft complement, and she was structurally enlarged to have three times the capacity she previously had. All these changes were in preparation for DS9's attachment to Starfleet's Vanguard Command in that same year. All of DS9's denizens who had been on the station before and during the Dominion War were all too happy for her new designation as one of Vanguard Command's major bases of operations. Because along with this change was the return of newly promoted Rear Admiral (lower grade) Benjamin Sisko, who was bringing along the Yamato class Heavy Battleship USS Dauntless, and the 54-starship strong Task Force Dauntless. Sisko's new command was going to have DS9 as its base of operations. Command Crew *Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2371) -caused by Nero's incursion to 2233. *Chief of Security Odo (2369-2375) -caused by Nero's incursion to 2233. *Commander Benjamin Sisko (2369-2371) -caused by Nero's incursion to 2233. *Commander /Captain Benjamin Sisko (2369-2375) *Colonel Kira Nerys (2375 -2376) * Captain Kira Nerys (2376- present ) *Senior Chief Petty Officer Deon Bennett (2372-2375) *Chief Medical Officer Julian Bashir (2369-present) *Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (Strategic Operations Officer 2382-present) *Worf (Strategic Operations Officer 2372-2375) *Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien (2369-2375) *Ezri Dax (Counselor - 2375, reposted as Science Officer in 2385) *Elim Garak *Jadzia Xon Category:Federation Starbases Category:Deep Space Stations